Lizzie in the sky with diamonds
by Kiria01
Summary: Max est parti sur Antar grâce au granilith. Lorsqu'il revient à Roswell, il découvre les conséquences de son départ.


_**Journal de Liz Parker**_

_« La nuit dernière, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais mais tu es parti. Avec elle, la mère de ton enfant, celle par qui le malheur est arrivé. J'ai eu envie de hurler, de te supplier de rester par amour pour moi. Mais comme je ne veux pas être un obstacle dans ta vie, je t'ai laissé suivre ta maudite destinée. Maria pleure à côté, le départ de Michael l'a anéantie. Mes yeux restent secs. Seule une colère sourde monte en moi. »_

_« Je me réveille la bouche pâteuse et le corps douloureux. Hier soir, pour exorciser mes démons, pour que tu sortes de mes pensées mon amour, j'ai volé à mon père une bouteille de whisky. Installée sur cette terrasse où nous nous sommes si souvent embrassés, j'ai laissé glisser l'alcool dans mon corps. Malgré la brûlure que j'ai ressenti à la première gorgée, je suis restée glacée à l'intérieur. Finalement l'ivresse m'a l'apaisement et le sommeil, un sommeil noir privé de rêves, enfin ... »_

_« Arrêtes de me poursuivre dans mes songes, tu es parti, je le sais, alors fuis aussi ma tête. Ce soir, ce sera une expérience cubaine, le rhum sera mon allié dans ma lutte contre toi. Il faudra bien que tu comprennes, Max, que ton choix implique que tu me laisses enfin en paix ... »_

_« Cela ne m'amuse plus, boire seule face aux étoiles a un côté pathétique dont j'ai pris conscience hier soir. Il me faut un compagnon dans ce chemin de croix. J'ai décidé de rejoindre Kyle et de l'entraîner dans mon errance. Peut être qu'à nous deux, la route sera moins longue, l'histoire moins triste. »_

_« Et bien, mon alien, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point mon ivresse partagée s'est révélée beaucoup plus amusante. J'avoue ne plus vraiment me souvenir la raison exacte de nos crises de fou rire, mais Kyle m'apparaît soudain comme un joyeux luron. »_

_« Puisque tu l'as cru, Max, puisque tu n'as pas eu assez confiance en notre amour, que tu as douté de mon attachement pour toi, alors hier soir, j'en suis venue à la conclusion suivante : je vais coucher avec Kyle. Pour de vrai, même pas pour rire. Après tout, comme tu m'as quitté à cause de cela, autant franchir le pas. Je pense qu'une fois que nous serons suffisamment partis grâce à la bouteille de gin que je nous ai prévu, je pourrai sans aucun problème l'inciter à devenir mon amant. »_

_« Tu peux être content de toi, mon amour, mon coeur t'est définitivement acquis. Hier, j'ai tenté de mettre mon plan à exécution, et le fiasco a été complet. Pourtant, j'avais mis toutes les chances de mon côté, mais lorsque nous avons commencé à nous embrasser, c'est toi et encore toi qui a pris possession de ma tête. Je n'en peux plus de cette ville, de chacun de ces endroits qui me ramènent à toi. Je déteste Roswell, je déteste ma vie, et surtout je te déteste toi, Max. Je m'en vais, loin, vers l'Est. Mes parents trouveront demain matin le mot d'adieu que je leur ai laissé avant de prendre ce car de nuit pour New York. »_

_« J'aime New York, ses rues animées, sa population qui coure mais ne te regarde pas. Ici, je ne suis personne ici, ma famille et mes amis ne sont plus là pour me juger et me dire que tout va s'arranger. Rien n'ira mieux, la vie est sale comme ces trottoirs sur lesquels j'erre depuis des jours. J'ai rencontré dans des squatts des gens perdus comme moi. Nous partageons notre errance et nos recettes pour oublier. »_

_« J'aime NewYork, ici les lumières de la ville sont si fortes qu'on ne voit plus les étoiles. Le squatt où je me trouve, au nord de Brooklyn, est rempli d'épaves, et je suis l'une d'elles. L'autre jour, Hank, à moins que ce soit John, m'a fait découvrir un nouveau flash blanc qui n'a enfin aucun rapport avec toi : le crack, mon amour, m'a permis de comprendre qu'on peut tout oublier, en un instant. Plus de vie, plus d'amour, plus de mort, plus de corps. Un rien au milieu du rien. Moi. »_

_« J'ai compris que cela ne servait à rien : mon corps est détruit mais tu es toujours en moi. Pourquoi n'ai je pas droit à la paix, seulement pour quelques minutes. Max, pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ce jour là si c'était pour faire de moi une morte en sursis ? »_

Max leva enfin les yeux vers Maria, son visage était inondé de larmes. Tous les mots de Liz avaient été autant de poignards qu'on lui avaient planté en plein coeur.

- Que s'est il passé ensuite, Maria ?

- Elle est rentrée à Roswell, dans un état lamentable. Elle était sale, amaigrie, des grandes cernes sous les yeux, et elle refusait de parler que ce soit à ses parents, à Kyle, et à moi. Nous l'avons soigné de notre mieux, et elle s'est remise physiquement. Elle a finalement recommencé à venir au lycée avec moi, et à sourire de temps à autre. Mais quelque chose en elle était brisée. Puis, un matin, sa mère l'a trouvé sur son lit, les yeux définitivement clos, serrant entre ses doigts ton pendentif, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le médecin a conclu à une mort naturelle, son coeur a tout simplement cessé de battre, elle ne voulait plus vivre tout simplement.

Max prit sa tête entre ses mains, étouffant un cri de désespoir. Maria le regarda de nouveau, hocha tristement la tête, puis s'éloigna pour le laisser un peu seul. Max regarda le marbre gris, celui sur lequel était inscrit le nom de son seul amour. Il n'avait vécu que pour la revoir mais elle était partie et c'était sans espoir de retour. Il déposa un baiser sur la rose blanche qu'il tenait depuis son arrivée, la déposa devant la pierre tombale, puis fit glisser ses doigts sur le nom gravé de son amour à jamais perdu.

FIN


End file.
